


Über den Tod hinaus

by va_di_pa



Series: Über den Tod hinaus [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alone, F/M, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Winter
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22049311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/va_di_pa/pseuds/va_di_pa
Summary: Wenn ihr jemanden wirklich liebt, ich meine wenn ihr ihn mit allem was ihr habt liebt, würdet ihr für diese eine Person sterben. Würdet ihr sterben um wieder mit dieser Person vereint zu sein? Würdet ihr euer ganzes Leben zurücklassen nur um diese eine Person noch einmal zu sehen?
Series: Über den Tod hinaus [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663459





	Über den Tod hinaus

Die Nacht hüllte mich in ihren dunklen Schleier, während ich allein durch die Straßen ging.  
Ab und an kamen mir Menschen, vermummt in ihren dunklen Wintermänteln, die Mützen über die Ohren gezogen und mit roten Nasen, eiligen Schrittes entgegen.  
Alle wollten nach Hause zu ihren Familien und Freunden, sich in der Küche oder Stube aufwärmen und einfach daheim fühlen.  
Mein ganzes Gesicht schien eingefroren, meine Finger krallten sich wärme suchend in die Jackentaschen, seit Stunden war ich nun schon Unterwegs.  
Ich hatte ein Ziel vor Augen und meine Füße schienen mich ganz von alleine dahin zu tragen, während meine Gedanken nur um Sie kreisten.  
Ein kalter Windzug blies mir direkt ins Gesicht und trug den Duft von Salz mit sich.  
Sie liebte das Meer, das Geräusch wenn die Wellen sich brachen, das Gefühl des warmen Sandes unter ihren nackten Füßen, die Weichheit des Wassers wenn sie ihre Bahnen zog, all dies liebte Sie.  
Doch ihre große Liebe wurde ihr größter Feind.  
Ein Jahr ist es schon her und doch kommt es mir wie gestern vor, ich versuchte alles um damit klarzukommen, alles um es zu vergessen, doch nichts brachte was, es hat sich tief in mein Hirn und Herz gebrannt.  
Es war eigentlich ein so schöner Tag gewesen, den wir am Strand verbrachten und alles war wie immer als sie ins Meer trat und anfing ihre Bahnen zu ziehen.  
Keiner von uns hätte damals gedacht, dass dies geschehen würde.  
Ich sah die Umrisse meines Zieles im Mondschein glänzen, während es langsam anfing zu schneien, die Kälte drang unerbittlich durch meine Kleider und legte sich schwer auf meine Glieder.  
Der Asphalt, unter meinen Füßen, ging in Stahl über, der ganz rutschig von der Kälte und dem fallenden Schnee war.  
Der Wind blies immer stärker desto weiter ich ging, immer weiter näherte ich mich meinem Ziel, immer näher kam ich Ihr.  
Sie hat mir so viel geschenkt, ihre Liebe, ihr lächeln.  
Sie war meine Familie, meine große Liebe ganze zehn Jahre lang.  
Und nun…  
Ich sah in die tiefe, schwarz glänzendes Wasser blickte mir entgegen.  
Die Kälte wich der Gleichgültigkeit.  
Sie war fort gegangen und ohne Sie war alles nur noch grau, ohne Sinn und ohne Licht.  
Sie war von mir gegangen, an einen Ort weit außerhalb meiner Reichweite, hat mich allein zurück gelassen, doch ohne Sie wollte ich nicht leben und es gab nur einen Weg zu ihr.  
Kalter Stahl drückte sich in mein Kreuz, nur ein kleiner Schritt der mich von ihr trennte, nur ein Schritt dann würde der allesverzehrende Schmerz endlich verschwinden.  
Bald werde ich wieder mit ihr vereint sein, bald werde ich dich wieder in meine Arme schließen können.  
Mein Fuß trat ins leere.  
Kalte Luft brauste an mir vorbei.  
Kälte umfing mich als ich die erlösende Wand aus schwarzem Wasser endlich durchbrach.  
Ich spürte keinen Schmerz, ich spürte gar nichts als ich Sie endlich wieder sah, die Liebe zu ihr vertrieb alles.


End file.
